Ninjas of Ga'Hoole
by ThePurpleNinja
Summary: When the ninjas awaken and find themselves as owls they must uncover a prophecy that has been hidden for years. At the same time, three young owls who are out exploring find the Bounty. When the owls meet the ninjas they decide to take them to the Great Ga'Hoole tree. They are shocked to learn that Soren, the leader of the tree from one hundred years ago, knew this would happen!
1. Owls

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 1 : Owls

Kai's P.O.V.

"So tired," I moaned as Cole, Jay, Zane, and I trudged into our room. The Serpentines had attacked at eleven at night. Everyone around me was tired, including me!

We each collapsed into our beds still wearing our ninja clothes. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep unaware of the nightmare that was going to unfold tomorrow...

Cole's P.O.V.

I wanted to continue sleeping, but I knew Sensei would be disappointed if we didn't get to training on time. I struggled to sit up then yawned. I looked around the room. It didn't seem familiar, everything was too big.

I stepped off the bed expecting to land on my feet only to fall to the ground. I stared up in shock at the bed. It was double my size!

"Kai, Zane, Jay, Wake up!" I yelled. My normally tough voice had an odd ting-ting to it.

As I waited I saw Kai stagger out of his bed. I should have warned him as he fell to the ground. He stood up under the blankets. He was the size of his bed, not a small as me.

He shook the blankets off and my eyes widened in surprise.

Kai had sooty gray feathers all over him. He had a big orange beak and large red eyes. Kai also had huge wings at his side. Lastly he had large black talons that easily dug into the wooden floor of the Bounty.

I saw someone else stir from their bed.

"Careful coming down!" I called in my ting-ting voice.

The blanket neatly fell from Zane's bed as he jumped onto the floor. He was the same size as Kai and had pure white feathers. A curved black beak stood out around his almost perfectly white face. There were little brown and black spots on his face, chest, and gigantic wings. He had big golden eyes and black curved talons.

Finally Jay rolled out of his bed landing on his back. He actually always did that as a human which made the situation sort of ironic.

Jay stood up. He was the same size as me and had tawny colored feathers. He had a few white, brown, and caramel colored feathers around his chest area. Two big ear tuffs stood on top his head making him look as if he was narrowing his eyes, which were a hazel-blue. He had a gray beak and brown talons.

We all looked at one another with looks of fascinated horror...

Jay's P.O.V.

As I stood up from my bed I looked over at Cole. I almost fainted.

Cole had dirt brown feathers with a few patches of dusty white feathers to. He had a black beak and huge yellow eyes. He had featherless legs that looked extremely strong. Lastly he had tiny black talons.

We all stared at each other silently.

"We're owls!" I wailed suddenly breaking the silence.

"Ah! Jeez Jay, I don't know what kind you are but your voice is making my ears bleed!" The featherless legged owl said.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Cole? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is," The Owl who had said my name said.

"I'm Zane," The white owl hooted.

"It's me, Kai," The big gray one added.

"How did this happen?" Cole mumbled to himself.

"Perhaps we should ask Sensei?" Zane hooted.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Ah! Jay, your voice! Watch your voice!" Kai yelled covering his head with his wings.

"Sorry Kai. Whatever type of owl this is it's very loud," I told Kai.

"You were loud as a human," Cole mumbled. We all laughed, except out laughter was kind of nervous...

Cole's P.O.V.

After the nervous laughter we waddled down the halls. We turned right into the kitchen. Sensei Wu was sitting at the table, he didn't glance back.

"Hello Cole. Hello Kai. Hello Jay. Hello Zane," Sensei said to us.

"Hello Sensei," I said in my new ting-ting voice. I tried to bow but fell face forward on my beak. The other three owls behind my snickered, but I ignored them.

"Huh?" Sensei turned around and his eyes widened.

"Sensei do you know why we are owls?" I asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Mysteries

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 2 : Mysteries

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

"I have no idea why you're owls. How is this even possible?" I mumbled as I walked back and forth in front of my students.

"Sensei! Sensei!" A voice echoed down the hall.

I immediately turned to the doorway as a fifth owl waddled in.

This owl was around the same size as Cole, maybe a bit smaller, and had big green eyes. He was brown with a few gray and white feathers in certain places. It also had a black beak with tiny little talons that clicked as he ran towards me.

"Sensei!" It yelled again standing in front of me and looking up, "I'm an owl!"

"All five of you are owls," I muttered shaking my head from side to side in shock.

"Lloyd?" Kai asked.

Lloyd turned to look at Kai. His green eyes widened.

"Oh man," He gasped...

Ivory's P.O.V.

"Want to fly over the Sea of Hoolemere?" Pudge whispered to me.

Pudge was a large eagle-owl. He had big amber eyes and a big black beak. Two ear tuffs stood up and pointed away from his eyes. He had brown and black feathers and black talons.

"Are you crazy Pudge? You aren't even in a chaw yet!" I whisper-screamed back.

"So?" Came the answer from behind me. I nearly flew into the sky right there and then.

Nyx churred softly, which is how we owls laugh.

Nyx was a big barn owl with black eyes. He had a pure white face shaped like a heart. Some of the feathers on his breast had tiny black dots. He had light brown feathers with a bit of black near the edges of his wings. His beak was sort of pink and his talons were black.

"Shut up Nyx!" I yelled.

Why did Aura and Atlas think it was such a good idea to put me in this huge hollow with two male owls that loved gleeking about? The two leaders of the tree where hawk-owls. Aura was rumored to have this strange power. She could see, or more like feel, what would happen in the future.

She had said more owls would be coming and wanted the huge hollow to have us three owls in it. An eagle-owl, a barn owl, and a snowy owl in the same hollow. How were we and these 'new arrivals' connected?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tap on the wing by Pudge.

"Hey. Hey Ivory. Is it a yes or a no?" Pudge asked.

"Fine," I answered. If I said no Pudge would have left anyways with Nyx. I was in the Weather Chaw so I could easily guide us through the sea of Hoolemere. Nyx was in the Tracking Chaw, which I found real funny. He was a barn owl after all!

"Alright. Let's go," I told the boys. We all jumped into the sky and flapped into the night...

Nyx's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but look at Ivory as she flew in the darkness.

She was a Snowy owl with big yellow eyes. Ivory had black talons and a black beak. She got her name from the small patch of ivory colored feathers around her beak.

I smiled as I watched her fly before something caught my eye. In the water below was a single feather. I dove down to get it.

"Are you crazy!" Ivory screech when I flew back up with it. "The waves could have sucked you down!"

"Calm it female," I said in a booming voice that usually made her be quiet. She shut her beak quickly and glared at me with those creepy yellow eyes that Snowy Owls have.

"It's a Great Gray's feather," I explained. Being in the Tracking Chaw had it's advantages!

"Whoever this owl is, it is alive. Somewhere," I told Ivory and Pudge. Each owl tilted its head.

"Wait!" I gasped, "I hear something."

Very faintly in the distance were voices.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Five Owls

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 3 : Five Owls

Pudge's P.O.V.

I had to strain to hear what Nyx was hearing. Barn owls had uneven ear slits, so they could tilt their heads and pick up sound more easily.

Then in the distance, I heard it.

"Oh man," An owl said.

Oh man? What is a man?

"Should we go say hi?" I asked.

"I don't know, they could be dangerous," Ivory answered.

"We'll never know until we meet them," Nyx said.

Ivory couldn't argue with that. We turned toward the sound of the voices and flew through the mist toward the sounds. As the voices became stronger I spotted something.

"Check that out!" I yelled landing on the side of it.

It was flying like an owl, but it was made out of dead wood. I shivered. What sane owl killed a tree, especially near the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?

It had big white wings spreading over it. There were strange items all over the place...

Nya's P.O.V.

I heard Jay saying something about owls in the kitchen. I was in my room reading a book, but when I heard that I got up to see what was happening.

As I walked into the kitchen my eyes widened.

"What's with all the owls Sensei? Where's Jay?" I asked.

"Aw she cares about me," A small tawny owl said.

"Not about your own brother?" Huffed the big gray one. It's voice sounded hurt, but it's red eyes looked at me with a teasing light in them.

"Jay? Kai?" I muttered shaking my head in wonder.

"Ahem. Lloyd, Cole, Zane?" An owl to the side said. It's voice sounded strangely like Lloyd.

It was just about then I heard a flapping sound from outside...

Ivory's P.O.V.

"Ahem. Lloyd, Cole, Zane?" I heard what sounded like a Scops Owl say.

"Alright. Let's meet these strange owls," I said turning toward the boys. They looked nervous, so I guess I would take charge.

I flew through a tall opening into the room. My beak dropped open and I went yeep. My wings locked and I dropped to the floor like a stone. Nyx and Pudge flew towards me quickly ignoring the strange site.

A Burrowing Owl, Snowy Owl, Scops Owl, Great Gray Owl, and Screech Owl were standing on the floor. The most shocking thing though, were the strange featherless things that stood before them. They had nothing but a small patch of fur on their heads, although the older looking one had white fur on his face.

"Great Glaux!" Pudge gasped. He began fanning me with his wings.

"What's Glaux?" The smallest owl, the Scops Owl, asked.

That made me jump up again.

"Has your mother never told you about Glaux? Glaux was the first owl, the owl of owls! We all came from him you racdrops eating owl!" I blasted the words at him. Who can come to the Great Ga'Hoole tree and not know who Glaux is?

Pudge and Nyx gasped at my use of language.

The Great Gray Owl stepped forward. He glared at me angrily.

"Don't you dare insult Lloyd!" He screeched raising his talons in anger.

Suddenly the Snowy Owl who was standing to the side came between us. He turned to me.

"Glaux may be the owls of owls to you, but not for us," He explained.

I almost went yeep again.

"Where do you think owls come from?" I screeched. My feathers puffed up and I got in his face. The owl blinked at me and stayed calm.

"I never said this Glaux didn't make owls," It answered back.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked calming down a bit.

"Glaux didn't make humans," It said.

"What in Glaux's name are humans?" I mumbled.

"They are," Said the Snowy as he pointed toward the Featherless, Furless, things...

Nya's P.O.V.

The white owl was speaking to the other owl. Strangely though, I could understand it. These other ones let out squawks and screeches.

I pretty much figured by the way the owls spoke that they were the ninjas. They were turned into owls somehow.

"What's going on exactly?" I piped up.

Everyone, even the owls, turned to face me.

"What do we do now that you somehow turned into owls?" I muttered...

Pudge's P.O.V.

One of the furless things was talking, but I couldn't really understand it. The five owls who were with them seemed to know what they were saying.

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

I tilted my head shocked a bit. The ninjas could understand these owls, and still speak to us! After zoning out, thinking about what this meant, Kai, the big gray owl, turned toward me.

"Sensei. Nya and I were talking. We think it would be a good idea if we go with these owls to figure out why we are owls now," Kai said.

I must have missed that part while I was thinking.

"Of course. Be safe ninjas," I told them.

Nya's P.O.V.

When we decided they should leave I felt a tear rolling up in my eye.

Kai and Jay waddled forward and wrapped their wings around me.

"Jay. Please take this picture," I asked Jay. I handed him a picture of all of us, The ninjas, Sensei Wu, and me. Jay nodded.

"Of course," Jay said trying to mock Sensei Wu's voice.

I wish I could have laughed, but I cried and hugged him again...

Nyx's P.O.V.

"You want to go to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?" Nyx asked.

"Yes the Great Glaboo Tree," The Great Gray said.

"Ga'Hoole," I corrected.

"Whatever," It muttered.

I looked at Ivory and Pudge. They looked at me as if I should pick.

Aura always told us never to turn down an owl who wanted to go the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. I nodded.

"Alright!" I declared, "We'll leave now, before it gets too light!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Great Glaux

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 4 : Great Glaux

Ivory's P.O.V.

"How exactly are we going to leave?" The Great Gray asked. It tapped its talons on the wooden floor impatiently.

"Flying, duh," Nyx said.

"Oh Great Glaux, tell me your parents taught you how to fly!" I squeaked.

They shook their heads,

Fantastic! Stuck with five owls who didn't know how to fly!

"Well you can't fly without believing in yourself," I told them.

"It's the same with Spinjitzu!" The Scops Owl gasped.

"Spinjitz-what?" I asked startled.

"Spinjitzu. It looks something like this," Said the Scops Owl as he began to turn in a circle.

"No Lloyd! We don't know what'll happen!" Gasped the Burrowing Owl...

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Ninja-Gooo!"

I felt the familiar sensation of power flowing through me. The green funnel that surrounded me stayed in one place. My wings itched though. I jumped into the air and gave a mighty flap while still in the green tornado.

"Glaux all mighty!" Screeched an owl with a white heart shaped face.

I slowly stopped and landed.

The ninjas, as well as the other owls, looked stunned.

"You flew in a tornado you created?" The white owl asked her beak open.

"Created a tornado? I guess it is like a tornado isn't it? Haha!" I laughed.

The ninjas just kept staring.

"What?" I asked.

"You found out how to fly," Jay whispered.

"Hey! Hurry up! No time to be gawking. We'll be mobbed if we don't get a move on!" The brown and black owl yelled.

"We should tell one another our names then, if we are to go to this Great Tree," Zane said.

The white owl nodded.

"I agree," She said.

"Name's Pudge," Said the black and brown owl.

"Call me Nyx," Said the owl beside him.

"I'm Ivory," Said the White one.

"I am known as Zane," Zane declared.

"I'm Kai. You know that and stuff," Kai mumbled clearly not trusting these owls.

"Hey, I'm Cole," Cole said waving his talon.

"I am Jay!" Jay Screeched.

"I'm Lloyd," I told them.

"Alright then, let's go," Ivory said.

"Bye Jay!" I heard Nya call, she sounded upset.

We all waddled out of the kitchen to the deck.

Good-bye human life, at least for now.

Who are these owls? What adventures will we face? Why do I have a feeling I've heard of this Great Ga'Hoole Tree?

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Mobbed

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 5 : Mobbed

Cole's P.O.V.

"Aggh! Guys please wait up!" My wings felt as if they were about to fall off. I seemed to be the weakest flier out of everyone.

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd fell back toward me.

"Burrowing Owls!" I heard Ivory huff as she flew.

Is that what I was? A Burrowing Owl? It seemed fitting. The type of owl sounded as if it lived in the ground, and I was the earth ninja after all.

"Can't blame him," Pudge muttered, "They got weak wings."

"Weak?" I yelled.

No one calls me weak!

I flapped quickly toward the sun. I'd show them!

Nyx gasped and Ivory screamed.

"Cole, Flap. Flap with all your might!" Kai screamed.

"Thanks Kai!" I yelled back.

"No-Flap away!" He screamed back.

I felt a sudden prick of pain in my left wing. Gasping, I turned around to face my attackers.

Crows with sleek black feathers were dive bombing me. Their harsh mocking cries were all I heard as I was engulfed into the blackness.

"Ninja-Goooo!" I yelled spinning in my dirt colored Spinjitzu tornado.

The crows looked shocked, but not dazed in the least. They continued to attack me. My wings felt like lead. I could barely flap.

An opening appeared in the darkness. I staggered toward it with my left wing flapping just barely. I had the sickening feeling I was falling.

"Not on my watch!" I heard someone yell. My right wing was caught on someones talons, someones large black talons. They flew me up with care.

The crows began to scatter as tons of owls flew towards them, chasing them off...

Ivory's P.O.V.

I gasped in terror as the owl called Cole was mobbed. He would die!

At least that's what I thought before the whole Search and Rescue Chaw came by.

A brown owl with many white spots flew past me. His big black eyes were fixed onto Cole.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. Then he hooked his talons under Cole's wings. He flew upward and gave me a disappointed stare.

"Come on Ivory. Back to the tree," Xeno, a Spotted owl and leader of the Search and Rescue Chaw said.

I turned back to see all the other owls and my friends being helped back.

I wanted to yarp a pellet.

The Great Gray, Kai, had a huge scratch over his eye. He had flown right into the flock to get at Cole.

"I'm okay!" He screeched when several concerned Search and Rescue Chaw members approached them.

"I'm fine!" He yelled again when Xeno approached.

"Fine then. Leave the Great Gray alone for now. Berry will be all over him when we get back anyways," Xeno huffed as he flew off.

Kai looked equally annoyed but flew near Xeno to keep an eye on Cole.

"Alright everyone back to the Great Tree!" Xeno yelled through the murmurs.

"We'll have some story to tell," He added in a whisper to me.

I flinched under his stare. I hated getting in trouble...

Kai's P.O.V.

I had this scar across my face that everyone was so worried about. I wouldn't let them check me though, we needed to get Cole to this 'tree' fast!

I zipped through the other owls who flew by. Some looked at me strangely and I swear one whispered, "_Great Grays and showing off."_

I whipped around to the owl who spoke.

"I'm not showing off you idiot! My friend might die, you careless moron!" I screeched.

"What in Glaux's name is a moron and a idiot?" The owl screeched back.

"You are!" I screeched. I was about to attack him when Zane flew in front of him. I huffed and turned around to follow the other owls to this amazing tree they talked back.

"Almost there," The owl who held Cole assured me. He had obviously heard what I said to the other owl. He looked at my sympathetically.

"Thanks," I grumbled as I looked toward the distance.

The sun was up all the way and the owls around me looked exhausted. One even closed his eyes, but Ivory gave him a sharp prod on the side to wake him up.

I wanted to just sleep as well. Was it a owl thing? I'm never this tired after a fight.

As I was letting my mind wander I heard Lloyd suddenly yell, "Land Ho!"

I let out a loud laugh and the other owls turned toward me in shock.

"Are you okay?" They kept asking.

"What? Yes I'm okay! I just laughed!" I yelled trying to bat about four owls away from me.

"That's not laughing, this is," Said one of the owls beside me. She let out a small whooshing sound from her beak and moved her head up and down.

"That's not how I laugh," I grumbled.

"Strange owls," She muttered as she flew towards the front.

Then I remembered that Lloyd had said he'd seen land!

I glanced forward at a black shape in the distance.

As we flew closer and closer the shape became bigger and bigger.

My beak dropped open in shock.

This great tree was huge. It was so large that I could tell many more owls lived here.

"He's gone yeep!" Ivory cried.

I realized I was falling and my wings would not work. It was as if they were locked.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. The Great Ga'Hoole Tree

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 6 : The Great Ga'Hoole Tree

Kai's P.O.V.

My wings wouldn't work. I was plummeting toward the waves that lapped hungrily at the sandy beach below.

None of the other owls could get to me in time. I knew this. My wings didn't work, but something else did.

"Ninja-Gooooo!" I cried.

Fire formed around me and my wings unlocked. I flew into the air while the fire still spun around me.

I landed on a branch close the mix of my fellow ninjas and the other owls.

About seven other owls sat on the branch, their wings were ridged. Whatever had happened to me obviously had happened to them.

Once Zane saw I was safe he turned to the owl closest to his left, which was Ivory.

"What's going yeep?" He asked.

"You're wings lock up in shock or excitement. you can't flap them. They won't work," Ivory answered staring at me with a look of wonder.

"Great Glaux. Everyone back to their hollows!" The owl who held Cole yelled. I saw Ivory, Nyx, and Pudge about to follow the other owls but the one who held Cole stopped them.

"Oh no you three," Then he turned to us, "And you five are coming with me to see Atlas and Aura."

"Xeno! These two got to go to Berry though!" Ivory fretted pointing a wing at me then at Cole.

"Very well," Xeno muttered stopping a small dusty owl who was twitching madly.

"Dust please take these two owls to the Infirmary," Xeno asked him.

The young owls feathers puffed up with nervousness.

"Um. Okay. Follow me please," He squeaked.

I took Cole from Xeno and followed the nervous wreck of an owl.

Ivory's P.O.V.

"Alright. The rest of you follow me," Xeno commanded.

I flew after him into a big hollow. We had to waddle through a few passages, but the rest of the way he made us fly. It must have been urgent if we were breaking the no flying rule in the Great Tree.

I felt as if my Gizzard had just dropped to my talons when I realized where we were going.

We were going to The Parliament.

I began twitching almost as much as little Dust had when he was asked to lead the owl who seemed to be able to control fire.

We went to a low part of the tree. I seemed to be the only one knowing where we were going.

Xeno knocked his talons on the side of a large opening.

"Yes?" Answered a voice.

"Atlas we need to see you immediately this is very important," Xeno answered.

"Ah Xeno! Come in," Atlas said...

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I felt my feathers squeeze around me. I guess it was an owl thing when you're scared or something.

As if I wasn't small enough now I was about the size of Ivory's talons.

The two owls who stood on a curved branch stared down.

The owl on the left was a light gray female. She had little striped patterns down her wings and a shockingly round head. Her eyes were light yellow and her face didn't seem owlish at all.

The owl to the right was a darker brown male. He also had the black striped patterns down his wings, but with darker yellow eyes. He had almost the same face as the female, not owl-like in the least.

"The owl on the left is Aura. The owl on the right is Atlas. They're Hawk-owls," I heard Ivory explaining to Zane before a glare from Xeno silenced her.

"We found the owls from hollow thirty-six flying around during dawn," Xeno reported glancing toward Ivory, Nyx, and Pudge.

Aura turned her gentle yellow eyes my way.

I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Who are they?" She asked Xeno.

"I don't know. Ivory, Pudge, and Nyx found them," Xeno muttered.

"A strange bunch," Atlas piped up.

"Yes, a Scops Owl," Aura said staring at me.

"And a Snowy Owl," Hooted Atlas as he stared at Zane.

"Ah! Don't forget the Screech Owl!" Aura sang as she stared at Jay.

"Erm. There were two more. A Great Gray and a Burrowing Owl," Xeno muttered.

"Ah yes! Well, we can talk to them tomorrow. You must all be tired, it's nearly the afternoon," Atlas said.

"Take them to your hollow Ivory," Aura cooed.

"Get the cook to bring up some milkberry tarts to their hollow," Atlas added said.

"Alright. Follow me to hollow thirty-six," Ivory said happily.

_Who were these strange owls? Will we ever see Kai and Cole again?_

The questions kept running through my head as I followed Ivory to her hollow.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Milkberry

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.

These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.

Chapter 7 : Milkberry

Kai's P.O.V.

I followed the little gray owl. He kept glancing back every so often as if making sure I didn't burst into flames.

"Uhh, H-Here. No wait over here!" The little dust ball of an owl kept waddling back and forth. He didn't seem to be able to find where he was going.

"Oh here it is!" He said with relief and guided me into a large hollow. Even as an owl I was able to smell the bitter scent of healing herbs.

A medium sized brown and black owl flew in through one of the dozen of holes on the ceiling.

"Oh, hello Dust," The owl hooted. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a female.

"I was told to take these two to you Berry," Said little Dust as he quickly left the hollow. This owl seemed to seriously think I was going to spontaneously combust.

Berry turned toward me and gasped. She was staring down at Cole who I had clutched in my talons.

She grabbed him quickly, but with care. She plucked a few feathers from her breast and put them in moss. Then she laid him in the moss.

"Alright, you come with me," She said turning around.

This 'Berry' owl was beginning to scare me.

"Uh, so is Cole going to be okay Mrs. Berry?" I asked.

I almost stopped with shock. The owl just turned her head backwards.

"My names actually Milkberry. My Ma loved the Milkberry tarts. Everyone calls me Berry though, so you can call me whatever you want," Berry said.

"Uh... Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked Berry.

"What?" She said with a look of confusion.

"You're heads backwards. Isn't that uncomfortable?" I explained.

"You're a strange owl. All owls can turn their heads around. Some even three hundred sixty degrees," She snapped her beak a few times, which made me jump, "Then again you wouldn't know numbers. You have obviously never been to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Before."

I suddenly puffed up. Sounded like this owl was calling me stupid!

"I can count! I can read! I can write!" I listed everything I could do to this stupid owl.

Berry looked startled. I quickly shut my beak. I guess she just assumed I didn't know this stuff.

"How did you learn all that if you have never been here before?" She asked.

"My mom and dad taught me," I said as I began shrinking back down to my normal size.

She stayed silent after that.

Then we stopped before a large jug made of metal.

How had these owls made this stuff without hands? I questioned silently in my head.

Berry turned back to me holding a leech!

"Oh! Ew! Don't touch me with that!" I backed up quickly as the slimy little creature wriggled in her talons.

"It will clean the wound dear," She said softly.

I shivered, but let her put it on the slash on my face.

It was the most wonderful sensation ever. It tickled, yet it wasn't ticklish enough to be annoying.

"That feels better doesn't it?" Berry asked, but I was too comfortable to answer.

About a minute later the leech was taken off. She looked at my face.

"You're good to go. If your friend is awake you can take him to your assigned hollow," Berry said.

"Alright, thanks," I told her as I quickly went back to the hollow Cole was in.

He was sitting up. He turned toward me with bright eyes as I walked in.

"Kai!" He said quickly. He then jumped up.

I ran over to Cole and tackled him.

"Ou! Get off you puff ball!" He roared.

I slid off of him, laughing.

"Kai? Cole?" A voice asked.

I turned around just as a white owl poked his head in.

"Zane!" Cole and I called in greeting.

"Hello! Can you guys come back yet?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Alright then, follow me. I recorded the way I had come from," Zane said turning around.

Zane's like a portable map. I will never get lost in this great tree again! I thought with a chuckle...

Cole's P.O.V.

Zane was leading us around the tree like he owned the place.

After a while he turned into a hollow.

"Oh good! You're okay," Jay screeched when he saw me and Kai.

"My ears aren't," I moaned.

Jay put his head under his wing. He looked embarrassed.

"Aw Jay I was kidding," I said giving Kai a warning glance.

"Yea you're voice isn't as loud as Ivory's," Said Nyx,

"SHUT YOUR BEAK!" Ivory yelled in his face.

I rolled my eyes.

This was going to take some getting use to!

**To Be Continued...**


	8. The Prophecy

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.

These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.

Minor Language

Chapter 8 : The Prophecy

Nyx's P.O.V.

Now that I got a good look at these new owls as they got ready to sleep, I noticed something.

Jay, the Screech Owl, had big blue eyes. In his talons he held a strange golden tool. I shuddered as I saw lightning crackling inside them, holding the two pieces together.

Kai, the Great Gray Owl, had big blood red eyes. His feathers were more black than gray, as if he had flown through fire itself. He held a golden tool as well. It's sharp blade reflected the sun as he settled down in his rabbit-ear moss bed.

Cole, the Burrowing Owl, held a golden tool with a long blade on the side. it curved down menacingly, ready to pierce of the flesh of any who it was used on.

Zane, the Snowy Owl, was holding two golden tools. They resembled stars, but had some mystical feel to them.

Finally little Lloyd, the Scops Owl, was holding... Nothing!

"At least one of them are normal," I said to myself.

"What?" Jay called.

"Nothing," I answered as I laid into the mossy nest.

I closed my eyes slowly to the bright world above...

Aura's P.O.V.

"They're the ones Atlas," I said as I stared into my mates big dark eyes.

"Oh yes, definitely. They even held the golden weapons, as Soren had predicted!" Atlas sighed.

"Yes," He said, "The prophecy matches them perfectly. However... Which one is the Chosen One?"

"The Scops Owl," I answered automatically.

"You must be mistaken, Aura! He is so small," Atlas said with a look of shock.

"Strength never came from size, Atlas," I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Very well. We should get to sleep Aura. We need to question the young`uns at tween time," Atlas said.

I nodded and flew to some moss that was lined on the side of the Parliament.

Although most owls preferred to sleep in their hollows, I slept in the Parliament... Where I could hear the tree speaking to me.

"Scopsssss. Scopssssssssssss," The tree hissed.

"Yes. I hear you Great Tree. I told Atlas it was the Scops Owl," I said to the tree as I touched a great gnarling root with my wing.

To me, this one root felt soft. I could feel the tree breathing.

"Glaux watch over us all," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep...

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I heard something moving behind me, stalking me.

I turned my neck around about ninety degrees. Nothing

I tried the other way. Nothing.

The presence was always there though, no matter how hard I tried to shake it.

"Who are you?" I said loud and clear.

"I am Soren. I used to be the King of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, young Lloyd," It answered.

"What do you mean by used to be?" I demanded, even if it sounded stupid. He was obviously referring to the fact he was dead.

"I am a Scroom. You wouldn't know that of course, because you're not an owl," The voice said with confidence.

I narrowed my eyes. Now I could see it. A very faint outline of an owl.

"How do you know I'm not an owl?" I demanded.

"Oh many ways... What type of owl are you?" Soren asked.

"Oh! I think, um, Screech Owl?" I answered. It was the stupidest thing I had ever done, but hey, I didn't know any other owl types.

"My point exactly. Oh, and to avoid future confusion, you are a Scops Owl," Soren said.

I nodded.

"So, why are you here?" I asked Soren.

The Ghost/Scroom owl nervously fluttered his wings.

"I cannot tell you fully. It's your destiny though. I can tell you the prophecy, young Lloyd," The Scroom offered.

Soren stared at me for several seconds and then sighed,

"All Owl lives depend on he,

Who dwells not at this tree.

He will come to us with four who duel,

Each one bearing a golden tool.

Ice, Lightning, Earth, and Fire,

And the master of creation will transpire,

A battle to escape the ones from hell,

As this prophecy does foretell."

"You- You just said every element of our Spinjitzu!" I stammered. "How long have you been dead?"

"One hundred years," Soren replied.

My mind whirled with thoughts.

The ninjas once told me of something called the golden weapons, but they went back in time to stop Lord Garmadon, my father from changing the past so that I never became the green ninja. He failed and by doing so, I suppose the ninjas lost their golden weapons.

Now Garmadon was defeated though, so the problem couldn't be him!

The scroom began to disappear before my eyes.

"Lloyd! Beware the shadows, for in them lurk darkness!" Sorens voice called out once more before he vanished completely.

"Duh," I mumbled to myself,"Shadows are dark."

To Be Continued...


	9. Tweener

First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.

Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.

These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.

Chapter 9 : Tweener

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Someone was poking my wing.

"Lloyd. Lloyd. Wake up or you'll miss Tweener," Came Ivory's voice.

"Tah ek is teener?" I mumbled still have asleep.

"You talk funny when you first wake up. Is it a human thing?" Ivory asked. She continued to poke me.

"Yes it is, it is! Stop poking me please, I'm getting up," I mumbled as I lifted myself up from the soft warm moss that I had slept on.

"So what were you trying to say before?" Ivory asked as I followed her out of the hollow.

"Oh! I asked what Tweener is," I answered.

"It's the first meal we eat," Ivory explained.

"Like breakfast," I said.

"Breakfast? No it's Tweener," Ivory argued.

"Guess it wouldn't be Breakfast since it's night. Should be dinner," I continued to babble.

"It's TWEENER. R," Ivory said.

"Okay! Okay! It's Tweener!" I chuckled.

"Oh! Look we arrived at the Dining Hollow!" Ivory exclaimed.

I looked into the hollow. It was huge.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screeched jumping back.

Snakes! Green snakes were stretched out with little half nut cups on them. Like they were tables. Owls were sitting beside them, laughing and talking, like it was normal!

"What?" Ivory asked with a startled look in her eyes. Some other owls turned to see who yelled.

"Snakes! You're eating on SNAKES!" I answered with shock.

They remind me so much of the Serpentine.

The snakes turned their heads toward me.

I wanted to puke, or yarp, whatever these owls call it, but my stomach was empty.

These snakes had no eyes. Were their eyes should be there were tiny indents.

"Don't be afraid dear. We don't bite," Said a young female snake.

"You've never heard of nest-maid snakes? They're wonderful. They clean the hollows, they act as tables, and Zax over there tells the funniest jokes in the whole tree!" Ivory said.

She lead me over toward Zax. The snake turned toward me.

"Hello. Male, Sssssssscops Owl, Big for your type aren't you?" Came a surprisingly young male voice.

Zax seemed to be the only male nest-maid snake there. He was so young too.

I couldn't help feeling a stab of pity as I looked at him.

"Glad you could join us Lloyd," Came a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the other four ninjas, Nyx and Pudge sat there too.

"Two more ssssspacesssss left. Perfect! Full table of Hollow Thirty-sssssssix!" Zax said to me.

"Great! So what are these jokes I've been hearing so much about?" Jay asked as I sat down beside him.

Ivory sat next to Zane.

"You want to hear a joke? Very well, don't tell anyone you heard it from me. It'ssssss sssssstrictly forbidden to ssssssay wet-pooper jokessssss in the dining hollow," Zax whispered.

We all stopped talking. Whatever these wet-pooper jokes were, Ivory seemed eager to hear one.

"A Ssssseagal isssssss flying over a bat. The bat looks up and ssssssayssssssss, 'It'sssssss the middle of the night and you're not a bat!' The sssseagal looksssss down and, plop, letssssss one drop on the batsssssss face. The seagal then calls, 'See you little SPLAT!'" Zax said.

Ivory, Nyx, and Pudge, started howling with laughter. Not the 'churring' as they call it, but loud obnoxious laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Jay joined into the laugh. He loved all jokes, bad or good.

Kai, Zane, Cole, and I exchanged glances.

A large black owl waddled over. He looked disturbed.

"Is everything okay over here?" The owl asked.

Ivory stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Yes Midnight! Everything is fine. We were, erm, just talking about what wonderful meal you're making for Tweener," Ivory lied.

"Well, I made Milkberry tarts with smoked mouse," Midnight said.

The owl seemed to be the Cook.

"Oh! It's ready!" Midnight gasped and then waddled off.

Ten minutes later we were eating. I stuck with the tarts, so did the other ninjas.

"What's the matter with you? Midnight makes the best food in all of the kingdoms! Are you going to eat the smoked mouse or what?" Pudge demanded.

I glanced toward the other ninjas. We had eaten since yesterday, and we were hungry, but they wanted to test if it was good or not.

I sighed and ate a piece. I expected bones, but apparently Midnight used extra effort to peel the fur off and take out the bones.

I gasped.

The meat was warm and felt good sliding down my throat.

When it got to my gizzard I could taste the mouse. It was warm, a bit spicy, but mostly sweet.

I slurped up the rest of the mouse to the disgust of the other ninjas.

"Try it!" I said, "They're right!"

The other ninjas slowly obeyed.

Soon they had finished off their mice too.

"That was AMAZING," Sighed Jay.

Suddenly I felt a tap behind me.

"Hello? Are you done? I need you all to come to the Parliament now," Atlas said.

"Okay," I got up nervously to follow him. The other ninjas, Ivory, Nyx, and Pudge too, followed.

To Be Continued...


	10. Discussions

**First off P.O.V. means Point of View. That means from the character's perspective.**

**Secondly this Fan Fiction will include Romance and Action.**

**These names aren't familiar to you? That's because this story takes place one hundred years after the final book! Also, I don't know everything about owls.**

Chapter 10 : Discussions

Cole's P.O.V.

I stepped in front of Lloyd so I was leading the group behind Atlas.

When we entered the Parliament he used a talon to point to a round curved branch opposite from the one Aura was sitting on.

"Sit on that branch," Atlas said.

I lifted off into the air. It felt unnatural to fly.

I landed on the branch. Once everyone else was there Aura looked at each of us.

"So, you have the golden tools?" She asked.

I looked at Kai and he stared back with an equally shocked face.

"No ma'am. I don't know how you knew about our golden weapons, but they're gone," I answered.

"No you had them. I saw you with them when you were sleeping! Although, now that you say it, the weapons did looked transparent," Nyx mumbled to himself.

"I wonder! You know how we get our ninja suits on when we do Spinjitzu? Maybe that's how we summon the weapons," Lloyd explained.

Aura looked curiously at Lloyd.

"Spinjitzu?" Atlas asked.

"It's like fighting in a tornado that they create. Something like that," Ivory said. She glanced toward the ninjas as if asking that the explanation was correct.

"Do you have elements of your Spinjitzu?" Aura asked suddenly.

It was becoming scary how this owl knew these things.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm Cole, Master of Earth," I said.

"I'm Kai, Master of Fire."

"I'm Zane, Master of Ice."

"I'm Jay, Master of Lightning."

Atlas and Aura turned to Lloyd. Their beaks were quivering. They looked excited for some reason.

"I'm Lloyd, Master of Creation," LLoyd said.

Aura and Atlas exchanged a knowing glance and then wiped the look of excitement from their faces.

"Interesting. Can you show us this Spinjitzu Cole?" Atlas asked.

"Sure."

A brown funnel formed around me. Rocks, stones, dirt, other things found in earth, began swirling in the dusty brown tornado.

I stopped and looked around.

Aura and Atlas had no expression on their face.

"Hm," Was all Atlas said.

"Uh. Can I say something?" Pudge asked quietly.

Everyone turned to look at ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"Well. I mean, when we found these owls, they... were with something called humans. They looked like, uhm, the others from legends," Pudge said nervously.

"Well. We ARE humans," I said.

"You look like completely normal owls to me," Nyx argued.

"No! Let me see a second," Jay called. He turned his head backwards and moved around his feathers.

"There you are!" He cried.

He turned around holding a small slip of paper in his beak. It looked like a photo.

It was the photo of us Nya had given to Jay!

"Those are others," Atlas whispered in wonder.

"Yeah. 'Other'. Here that's me," I said pointing to the black haired guy on the far right.

Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd each pointed themselves out in the picture.

"What about the other two?" Asked Pudge.

"The one with the straw hat is Sensei Wu. Next to Kai is his sister, Nya," I told them.

"Is that all the questions?" Nyx asked.

"We're going to be late for chaw practices," Ivory added.

"Oh yes! I forgot. You all can go now," Said Atlas.

Ivory nodded and turned to us.

"Kai and Jay you're supposed to come with me to practice in the Weather Chaw," She said.

Both of them moaned.

"Lloyd and Zane are coming to Navigation class," Nyx added.

"Guess that leaves you and me, huh Cole? We're going on Search and Rescue Chaw classes," Pudge said.

"What! Don't you all have your own chaws though?" Jay yelled.

"We still have to practice," Ivory explained.

Kai nodded glumly.

We split up as Pudge led me to a hollow that led to the open sky.

"You're a legend among the Search and Rescue Chaw already since you know that Spinjitzu stuff. I think they're hoping to add you," Pudge said.

Search and Rescue? Sounded fun to me.

"Cool. I hope I'm in it," I said myself.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
